


wake me up (when it's all over)

by mightbemelissa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clone Wars era, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbemelissa/pseuds/mightbemelissa
Summary: A sleep-filled night at Padmé's and a dream like reunion in the morning.(A short fluffy piece of Anakin coming home after being away fighting for awhile)





	wake me up (when it's all over)

 It was hard to sleep on the battlefront, not because of the echoes of blasters, the drumming of marching droids, or cries of falling clones, but because of loneliness. Anakin would lie awake on his sleeping pallet, or sometimes just the hard ground below him, and feel consumed by his longing for his wife. During the day, while he was fighting, he could just manage to ignore that tugging in his stomach urging him back to Coruscant and Padmé’s loving embrace, but at night he had no distractions, no way to avoid the emptiness in his heart that could only be filled by being beside her.

Those thoughts of long lonely nights of staring at the stars trying to spot home ebbed away each time he returned. Anakin could forget the horrors and pains of the war as the warmth of  _ belonging _ surrounded him like the old quilt his mother buried him in during the coldest desert nights. It was that very feeling that greeted him as he slipped into the silent senate apartments, so late into the night that some would consider it morning. As Anakin moved through the familiar space, Padmé’s apartment, his apartment,  _ their home _ , he shed each layer of clothing. First was his Jedi robes, which ended on the ground, just feet from the front door. Next were both his boots, kicked off across the room, with no care to where they landed until the morning. Exhaustion weighed down on Anakin, stemming from both his lack of sleep when away and the exertion his body faced while fighting, and as he neared the bedroom door, his tunic already off, it was hard to remember a time he was ever happier. Beyond that door was his wife, asleep and not knowing of his early return. She would wake in the morning to find him and both would shirk their duties to the galaxy, just for one day, to be together once more.

Stripped to just his trousers and too tired to change into his usual sleep pair, Anakin crept into the room, quietly and carefully as to not wake up Padmé. The room was dark, the only light streaming in from the window highlighted Padmé’s sleeping form. Anakin’s heart felt like it was going to burst, finally laying eyes on her after three torturous months. But it was how she was sleeping that flooded Anakin with mixed emotions, love, regret, longing, and utter exuberant joy. With the sheets pooled around her waist, Anakin could see clearly that instead of sleeping in one of her elaborate nightgowns her slender frame was dwarfed in one of his spare tunics. Instead of sleeping on her side of the large bed, Padmé lay in the middle, her arms wrapped tightly around Anakin’s pillow, her face buried deeply against it, as if she fell asleep imagining it was him she was holding and not linens that faintly held his scent. 

If Anakin could take a single moment and hold it forever, he could very well choose that moment. Instead he did the next best thing. Sending reassurance and calm to Padmé through the Force, in order to keep her asleep, he carefully pulled his pillow from her embrace, moved it to it’s proper place at his head, and slipped into the now open arms of his wife. Letting out a pleased and sleepy sigh, Padmé instinctively snuggled against her husband, as if burrowing into him for his warmth and comfort. Wrapping his own arms around her, Anakin pulled her closer and buried his face in the curve where her neck meets her shoulder, where tendrils of her dark curls lay. Breathing in the soapy-flowery mix of his wife, a content smile spread across Anakin’s lips, the first real smile he had worn since leaving on the most recent war campaign. Exhausted and at peace, he quickly joined his wife in a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

_ I’m still asleep _ was Padmé’s first conscious thought upon waking up. It was logical. She had to still be asleep, there was no way that she was waking up being held by her husband. He was away at war. Squeezing her eyes shut, Padmé tried to wake herself up. When her eyes opened again she was met with the same sight as before. The soft, warm light of early morning made Anakin appear to have a golden glow. His tan skin and dark blond hair seemed radiant, but it was possible the perfection of the moment was all in Padmé’s mind simply because  _ he was there _ . Biting back a sob, Padmé extricated herself from Anakin’s arms, only to throw herself at him in a tighter embrace, pulling him flush against him. It was clear her actions woke him from the soft “oof” he mumbled as he reciprocated Padmé’s desperate hug. 

Padmé buried her face into the crook of Anakin’s neck, happier than she had been in a very long time. “You’re home,” She breathed.

With a smile brighter than most stars, something he would be able to confirm due to having seen so many across the galaxy, Anakin replied, “I’m home.”


End file.
